Saeyuku
(Experimental Form) |birthday = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 5'4" |weight = 122 lbs |eyes = Black |hair = Black |blood type = Unknown |affiliation = Sōsaku Yawarakai |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Criminal |previous occupation = Experiment |team = Eijiru |previous team = None |partner = Sōsaku Yawarakai |previous partner = Unknown |base of operations = |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = Teachings under Sōsaku |status = Active |signature skill = }} :"Underneath the blazing sun, a shimmering shadow" - Kai no Kimi Saeyuku (冴え行く, Saeyuku; lit. "clearing gradually") is a former experiment of the to mold the tasks of the into a more sentient and intellectual being, although the attempt was deemed failed because of Saeyuku's muteness, which limited him from carrying out his task of transmitting orders and messages. He was locked up in a cell containing a spiritual suppressor, preventing him from escaping out of it ever again. Somewhere before the events of the Red Eclipse, captain of the 3d division Sōsaku Yawarakai came across Saeyuku and broke him out of his container, seeing potential to reshape his unique powers into a valuable weapon. Even after Sōsaku's defection, Saeyuku has remained a trusted and loyal ally of him, if not to say the only one. Appearance Saeyuku has the appearance of a young teenage boy, with very dark eyes, although one of them is covered in bandages. His hair is completely black except for a small outline of maroon at the underside, reminiscent of the lower wing pattern of the . His appearance is noticeably frail and thin, despite the displays of strength and stamina Saeyuku has shown. In terms of clothing, Saeyuku wears a gray kosode, in a particularly loose manner which exposes his upper chest. Besides that, he wears dark blue pants as opposed to a traditional hakama. The gruesome disfigurations that originated during his creation are wrapped up in bandages, including his left arm, forehead, left eye and most of his waist and right leg. What exactly lies beneath is unknown, as the bandages never seem to rip or fall apart, no matter how extensive the damage. Saeyuku also wears custom-made waraji. Personality Initially, Saeyuku was intended as an emotionless being, a tool purely used for communication and transportation, but due the miscalculations within his creation that also caused his muteness and malformations, subtle hints of feelings originated into Saeyuku's mind, aswell as free will, making it near impossible to actually let him execute mindless tasks without taking the risk of refusal or even rebellions. Therefore, he was locked away, and never spoken of again. Also, to prevent a series of these accidental missteps, the project itself was halted in it's totality, making Saeyuku unique in his kind. After being found by Sōsaku, the primary characteristic Saeyuku showed was an unwavering loyalty to the latter, going far beyond the bond of a subordinate. This is also the reason that he is the only long-term ally of Sōsaku, although the latter inclines that it only because "Saeyuku never contradicts". His muteness makes it hard to express any kind of personal opinion or emotion, leaving Saeyuku mostly with a detached expression. Saeyuku also has an incredible patience, being able to lend an ear to Sōsaku's endless ramblings without even the slightest sign of dislike or boredom. In battle, Saeyuku is swift to react, stopping only if Sōsaku commands to do so. Synopsis Powers & Abilities : In terms of spiritual energy, Saeyuku seems to be quite gifted. He has shown to be able to outclass Lieutenant-class opponents with it and can view the clash of two above-captain opponents without being suffocated or affected negatively. : Saeyuku is sometimes seen with a hiltless chokutō, which he received from Sōsaku to give himself a more lethal edge in battle. Even so, Saeyuku rarely uses it, preferring his bare hands over a weapon and even when wielding it has shown nothing but basic skill. Enhanced Strength: Despite his stature, Saeyuku has shown feats of impressive strength, being able to puncture a full-grown man's abdomen with his bare hand by clenching his fingers together. This is his primary way of attacking, sneaking up behind his target before striking them down with a tegatana thrust. Chōkōka (蝶効果, Butterfly Effect): Due originally being created as a human form of the , Saeyuku has the ability to disperse into a horde of these butterflies, as well as being able to reshape himself into human form by flocking these together. This can be used for transportation purposes, or to circumvent attacks upon his person. Although the technique was originally unnamed, Sōsaku gave it the name Chōkōka as a pun on his own chaos-inducing abilities. *'Detachment:' Saeyuku can create Jigokuchō from his body for their traditional uses, such as transmitting messages. *'Eavesdropping:' Saeyuku can generate a single Jigokuchō from his own body which will affix itself to an opponent unnoticed. At any moment, Saeyuku can call back the butterfly, which will then reveal every bit of information the victim has heard or talked about by re-merging with Saeyuku. *'Clones:' By flocking Jigokuchō together at separate points, Saeyuku can create up to three clones of himself, which all have the ability to disperse and reform when struck. : By waving his hand in a circular matter, Saeyuku can open a stable Senkaimon which can be closed instantly, allowing him and his comrades a safe passage throughout the different dimension plains, saving them from the inconvenience of passing through . This is probably the reason why Sōsaku favors him so much, as Saeyuku's pathways are opened and closed without notice of the or any other authority within the , for that matter. Behind the Scenes The plan for Saeyuku was to create a purposeful side-kick to Sōsaku Yawarakai. It was also decided very early in the character development that he was going to be mute, so Sōsaku could go on and on monologuing against him without receiving a word back. The actual race of Saeyuku has been heavily disputed, first an , then and eventually . Yet, during the creation the writer felt that Saeyuku had to be unique and indispensable, or else Sōsaku would surely do so. Hence he was based on the Jigokuchō, as the author felt that no one on the whole site had ever considered the capabilities of the little creatures. In terms of appearance, Saeyuku was slightly based off Sasuke Uchiha, although no other parallel to this character is to be drawn concerning Saeyuku's other aspects.